


Every Dog Has its Day

by afterfourteenyears



Series: The Karin Stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterfourteenyears/pseuds/afterfourteenyears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[KibaKarin] Third time’s the charm, right? Part 3 of the Karin stories, events after Blackmail at its Finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Everything Naruto is owned by the genius Masashi Kishimoto. I’d appreciate it if you read and review my story. I’m currently unstoppable, so, I have another unbetaed story right here! Well, here’s Karin’s third adventure tale where events take place after the previous two yet I am simultaneously writing them. The final story will be written after I finish the three. HOPEFULLY I can still get to that. My writing days are numbered because of real life responsibilities. How depressing!

**Chapter 1: Mercy**

Karin was back to her old routine of hiding at the lake for her alone time.

She was ecstatic when she found a secret waterfall. Things were looking up after all. She thought she’d have difficulty getting over things but it was quite easy reverting to her simple life.

Sasuke was on hold. She maintained a piece of hope with him. He was unfinished business. One day, he would come to his senses, unable to suppress his desire for her any longer.

If she obtained another chance to entice him, she’d do wonders.

Suigetsu, meanwhile, was not important to her, after all. He was a chunk of empty promises and false hope. She was glad that she did not let herself fall into his trap.

It hurt though. He would pay.

She stood at the top of the waterfall, wanting to take another dive. The rush of adrenaline made her free of her problems for a while. It was addicting.

Then later, she would touch herself. Her body was throbbing with need.

She inched forward but slipped at the moss and tumbled down the waterfall screaming. Blinded by the water and her lack of glasses, she flailed her arms, trying to grab whatever was available.

She felt her wrists tangled by vines and that was her salvation. Or was it?

Karin was trapped, suspended by the plants, naked, in a remote location. She moved her legs and sighed in relief when she felt her soles hit the ground.

Her only problem was how to release herself from the creepers.

……..

 

It was hard to tell how much time had passed. She kept tugging on the vines but it only caused them to coil tighter. She stood still, trying to work her mind into a solution.

Her body was making it difficult. The yearning she felt was unbearable. Not even this situation diverted her wants.

Feeling like she had to rid herself of the tension before being able to think clearly, Karin chose to indulge herself.

She bit her lip and pressed her thighs together, tightening her muscles and creating friction upon herself. It somehow worked. She wrapped one leg over the other for more pressure.

“Sasuke…” she moaned as she rocked her hips back and forth. It was beginning. “Ohhh…”

She thought of being with the Uchiha again, but with every spark as she hit the spot, Suigetsu’s face flashed in her mind.

“No… Sasuke!” Karin fought her thoughts, distracted by the frustrating quake between her legs. “Sasuke…”

“Who’s there?” A deep, unfamiliar voice called from behind her.

“Sasuke…” Karin gasped, startled that someone was there. She shut her mouth, hoping he wouldn’t see her.

A dog barked. “Shh… Akamaru…” he whispered, “I heard moaning. I think Sasuke’s with someone.”

Karin was panicking. It was someone who knew Sasuke. Worse, he was male. She was imprisoned, ready to be taken advantage of and she had no way to defend herself.

Only by remaining unnoticed could she survive. Still, she needed help getting out of here.

……..

 

The dog’s barks were louder as it drew near. Karin screeched when its nose touched and sniffed between her thighs. She kicked at it, feeling its tongue trying to lick her.

“GET AWAY YOU… FILTHY MUTT!”

“Hey! Don’t talk to Akamaru like that! What the hell?” The boy stood in front of her, holding the dog back. “What do we have here, Akamaru?”

The dog growled.

“Oh… wait. You’re that Karin girl!” He said. “It’s me, Kiba.”

She did not reply and kept her head to the side. Her cheeks were definitely red. She was extremely embarrassed to be caught naked and in such a predicament.

“What are you doing here?” He spoke again. “Where’s Sasuke?”

“He… left.” She lied, maybe to save face.

The dog snarled again.

“Liar,” he laughed. “Sasuke wasn’t here. You were alone, weren’t you? You were just imagining him… doing things to you.”

“NO!”

“Akamaru says he didn’t catch Sasuke’s scent anywhere. I can’t smell him either.”

“The water washed it away then!”

“But we can smell you,” he continued, “your scent of arousal between your legs.”

……..

 

Karin was speechless. He was so… sure and direct. She didn’t even know him.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?”

Akamaru, the dog, was still growling. The boy exhaled noisily, “I SAID, I’M KIBA. I’m a Konoha ninja. Hmm… what the fuck do I want? Well, I want to become Hokage.”

She was furious, this was no time to be joking around.

“Well, go back to your training little boy with big dreams. I’m sure you have a lot to work on.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?”

“Did I hit a nerve?” She was starting to feel bold despite her unclothed state.

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE SAYING.”

“Maybe. ‘Cause I DON’T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE. Why don’t you leave and BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE, BASTARD?”

He was seething, she could hear his forceful breaths. “I’d gladly go because of your unsociable company but I’m man enough not to leave someone in duress.”

She laughed humorlessly, “Who’s in duress? It’s probably  _you_.”

“FUCK YOU, I’m offering you some help!”

Akamaru barked and jumped towards her.

“AKAMARU, WAIT! Just sit and let me handle her.”

Karin huffed, “Control your beast.”

He ignored her jab. “Listen lady, I don’t think you know that some bandits occasionally stop over this area and bathe right in the waterfall.”

That made her gulp.

“The roads leading to other villages are only a few kilometers from this area. If I leave you here, and I’ll do it if you insist, they’ll find you.”

That wasn’t good.

“I don’t think I have to tell you what they’d do to you.”

……..

 

“WELL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HELP ME!”

“Now you’re asking me for a favor? Nice.”

“Didn’t you just say that you were man enough to help?”

He was silent for a moment.

“WELL?”

“What do you say, Akamaru? Am I man enough to help her?” The dog yelped; the sound bothered Karin, along with his tone of voice.

“What are you up to, bastard?”

“I think it’s only fair if you return the favor.”

“What in the world are you playing at? Fine, just help me, I’ll try to do something for you when we get back to the village. I’ll buy you and your dog some snacks.” She struggled with the vines, wincing when the loops constricted.

“I don’t trust you enough to keep such promise. I want my reward before setting you loose.”

“Unfair much? How do I know that you’re going to keep your end of the deal?”

“Well… You don’t have much choice in the matter, do you?”

……..

 

He told her what he wanted.

“NO FUCKING WAY!”

“Then you’ll rot here or get raped by thugs. Your choice.”

“You’re just another pervert! All men are!”

That made him chuckle. “You’re one to talk. I know for a fact that you’re a nympho.”

“A- A- A WHAT?”

“A nympho…maniac. We’ve watched you at it several times in the forest. You and that guy from the Mist, Suigetsu was it?”

Karin gasped, outraged.

“T- T- THAT’S NOT TRUE! YOU’RE LYING!”

“Don’t try to fool me! I’m one of the sharpest ninjas here.”

Karin screamed in frustration. He was despicable.

“Well? It doesn’t matter to me if you say no. I’ll just leave.”

“Let’s see if your conscience can take it.”

“I won’t lose some sleep over this. I’m more concerned about you… This favor is to your advantage even. You’ll get wonderfully fucked and freed after.”

“The answer’s still no.”

“Maybe you do want to be gang raped by crooks.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP. I don’t!”

“So? Yes or no?”

Karin weighed the options for a few minutes. It was a lose-lose situation. She had to choose the lesser evil.

“FINE. Wait till I get my hands on you!”

“I know, I’m irresistible.”

……..

 

Akamaru was growling in the background, a satisfied sound. Kiba’s face was between her legs, sniffing her. He gave her a few licks.

Karin suppressed the urge to moan.

He nipped on her inner thighs making her shiver. Without warning, he took a bite.

“Ahhh!” She cried out in surprise and pleasure. “No, not there!” No one had sunk their teeth on her legs before. “Stop…”

He groaned and released her after a while. “That was… amazing. What power was that? Is that why you have so much bite marks on your body?”

Karin panted, unable to focus. He had drained her a bit. “Don’t do that again.” It sounded weaker than she intended.

“Sorry. I wanted to try it out.” He licked his way back up to her folds, sipping and running his teeth over them. The sharpness of his teeth was thrilling.

“Ahhh! Ah! Ah!” She was angry at her hips for bucking towards him and her toes for curling. “No!” With a firm resolve, she pulled away and stood on her tiptoes, trying to break contact.

He only followed her to continue his mischief.

Karin pulled herself up with the plants, still attempting to get away, but her hold was released when she felt sharp pains on her wrists. She could tell they were bleeding.

“No… No… No…” His face was buried in her center, getting to know her most intimate part. She realized she was rotating her hips and propelling them closer to him.

“NO!” She cried out, even as she came. He continued to taste her as she convulsed in gratification.

“You were delicious… and a real mouthful,” he said when he released her. She heard him stand behind her and she gasped when he grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards.

“What an ass…” he murmured. “Akamaru! Watch me fuck her from behind.” He spread her cheeks and plunged into her.

……..

 

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Karin was going crazy, shaking her head and shrieking in pleasure. He was thick and long, stretching her and rubbing against her sensitive nub.

He was moving fast, hands gripping her hips to aid in his pounding. He grunted with every thrust and started to speak when he managed a rhythm.

“You’re so fucking tight. But I think it’s ‘cause I’m big, ain’t it?”

“… arrogant bastard…” She closed her eyes and tried to stop making any sounds. He had to stop being so overconfident.

“It’s true, I don’t hear you denying it. Your moans say you enjoy it.”

She bit her lip till it bled. She craved for mercy.

“Let. Me. Hear. You.” He accentuated each word with a harsh jerk of his hips.

“Ohhh…”

“Perfect.”

“Sasuke…”

“WHAT?” He continued his thrusts but the pace slowed. Then, he laughed and resumed his earlier speed. “Nice try. You think that’ll make me feel bad?”

“Sasuke…” she repeated, trying to piss him off.

“It’s just making me want to fuck you harder. I hate that bastard, that traitor. He’ll never be better than me.”

“Please, Sasuke…”

“I know what you’re doing. Sorry, but it’s not going to work.”

He still fucked her like an animal. It was so raw and primal. His growls made her feel more like a woman. His huge length moving in and out of her roused a thrill that she was being owned by someone so masculine.

He freed her afterwards and they both rode his dog on the way back. She still didn’t see his face and he left before she could replace her glasses.

That night, until the next morning, she was sore.

But pain was never a problem with Karin.

That was why she was curious and she secretly looked forward to meeting him again.


	2. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything Naruto is owned by the genius Masashi Kishimoto. I’d appreciate it if you read and review my story. I’m currently unstoppable, so, I have another unbetaed story right here! Hmm… I guess no one likes this story/pairing? It’s kinda rare, I don’t even know if anyone else ships it. Well, I find them HOT. Hee!

**Chapter 2: Prey**

She was extremely curious as to how he looked.

His name was certainly familiar, and so was his dog. She had been thinking about him all night. Vague images of Konoha shinobi crossed her mind yet she couldn't imagine his face.

No one really caught her eye.

She only looked at Sasuke.

Karin fingered the bite mark on her thigh, remembering her shock at being bitten there. She never let anyone do that. The area was off limits.

The mark Kiba left had an odd pattern and she could make out fangs on either side. His bite had the potential to feel good, if only he had warned her first. She would probably let him do it again.

It wasn't that she was desperate.

Kiba had wonderful skills at pleasuring a woman. His body and actions were so manly and self-assured. She wanted him to dominate her.

This was an odd feeling. Kabuto made her feel messed up, Sasuke was one she had to chase and take over, Suigetsu was a competitor for control, but with Kiba she wanted to be dominated. Karin was the weaker one and yet she loved it.

She was really looking forward to his enormous penetrance and possession of her.

********

 

He found her as she was fixing the beddings and medicine tray in an empty room at the hospital. She sensed him the moment he arrived at the door.

"Where's your dog?" she asked, marveling in his good looks. He wasn't the Sasuke type but she liked his features. His jaw was beautifully angled and begging to be kissed. His fangs showed when he smiled and her spine tingled, recalling them on her skin. He was tall and lean, his hands large and so... Manly.

Karin tried to keep calm as she stared into his eyes - piercing ones that belonged to a predator.

She longed to be his prey.

"Akamaru's not allowed here," he answered, frowning. He stepped closer and peered at her. "You look different with those glasses. Still hot, but different."

Karin blushed upon hearing him call her "hot". He continued though.

"Those clothes are unusual too... I have this vivid memory of you, naked-"

"Shut up!" She was embarrassed but she couldn't hit him like she did to Suigetsu. He seemed agile.

"No, I won't. Are you off duty now? I'd like to take you somewhere..."

"What? Where? I still have 2 more hours here."

"I wanted to return to the waterfall for a repeat performance," he leered, "but since you're stuck here, this place'll have to do."

Karin could only stare at him in shock.

He laughed and backed her against the wall, hands caressing her hips. "Why so surprised? We had a great time." Kiba proceeded to lick her ear, making her knees tremble.

"I have work..." she tried to reason, she really did.

His tongue moved to her neck and she gasped. "Take a break... When I come see girls here, they always take time off so we can fuck."

"Oh!" His bluntness surprised her and... He's been with other girls here at the hospital?

He started to undress her and Karin let him. She wanted to see what he would do.

"So much bite marks," he murmured. "So, you're not only a nympho... You're also a masochist? Wow!"

"No," she grabbed his hand, gaining his attention. "It's my healing power... People bite me to get healed."

"I see... No wonder I felt that when I bit you..."

Felt what?

********

 

Kiba's clothes were intact but Karin was completely naked.

He had his head in between her thighs again. "You smell and taste so good down here."

Karin's hands were tied over her head as she lay spread out on the hospital bed. She just hoped he locked the door. If her supervisor, Shizune, or any of the other medics come in and see them like this...

It would not be favorable.

But Kiba did not seem to care. He lazily brushed his tongue along her entrance, causing her to shudder. She could see his nose sliding against her curls as he inhaled noisily and lapped with his tongue.

The mischievous look in his eyes brought her to the edge.

"Uhhh! Kiba! You- AH!"

He had slipped his tongue inside and started moving it in and out while he rubbed her sensitive nub with his finger.

Her thighs crushed his head, trying to help her achieve her release. She glided her hips to rush the feeling. His name left her lips repeatedly, each more intense than the last, pleading until she reached orgasm.

She felt his lips and tongue skimming her inner thigh and the shudder of anticipation returned.

"Bite me there!" She wanted to feel it again. It was a wonder to receive a pleasurable bite from someone other than Sasuke.

He smirked, revealing a fang before sinking his teeth on her thigh. It was magical. A bite of pleasure on such a sensitive and intimate place. There was a different sting in the sharpness of his fangs. Her shrieks of rapture were not enough to convey her emotions.

"Kiba..." she moaned again. Karin saw him taking his pants off.

He then flipped her on her stomach and spread her butt cheeks. His hard length was rubbing up and down against her entrance. "So good..." he slapped one side and cupped it with his palm. "C'mon baby, show me how you work this hot ass of yours."

Karin groaned and moved against him, desperate for him to fuck her. "Please... I need..."

He growled in her ear, "I'm gonna fuck your pussy  _doggy-style_."

********

 

Karin wondered if her screams could be heard from outside the door. She couldn't help but avert her eyes as she walked with Kiba to the entrance. His arm was slung possessively over her hip and he had pulled her really close.

It made her feel wanted and sexy.

A bunch of the staff were obviously surprised with seeing them. Hinata's creepy eyes were widened and her palm covered her mouth. Sakura's jaw had dropped... Maybe she would tell Sasuke. It made Karin feel smug.

The most interesting reaction was from the blonde, Ino Yamanaka. She had her eyes narrowed and started saying mean things that seemed to be directed at Kiba.

His grip tightened on her hip as they passed the girl but he leaned to whisper in her ear when they passed the gate.

"Forget them... They're bitter. They're all in the past."

"W- What do you mean?"

********

 

He told her about his previous lovers. There were a lot and she barely recognized them. Karin knew his first lover, Hinata.

She and Kiba were on the same team since the beginning. He said that she was always focused on Naruto but no one else knew about her secret relationship with her cousin, Neji. Kiba said he first sniffed them on each other and later, out of curiosity, followed them to Neji’s room. Hinata seemed to imagine she was with Naruto while Neji, out of his love for her, tried to satisfy his princess.

Unfortunately, a relative of theirs discovered them and ended the affair. It was kept a secret from the rest of the community. But Kiba knew.

Hinata found comfort in their team when they were away for missions. The one time Shino Aburame, their other teammate, and their sensei, Kurenai, weren’t able to go, Kiba was alone with Hinata.

He told Karin how she begged him to fuck her while she cried and screamed for Naruto. And he did so with her on her hands and knees. He liked squeezing her breasts. They were the largest ones he had ever toyed with.

Karin pondered over how small her breasts were. She hated it.

********

 

He also had sex with Ino, the girl from the hospital. She was his girlfriend until about a month ago.

“She was too demanding,” was all he said. He left after that.

Karin thought of the beautiful blonde girl with the pretty blue eyes. She was well-endowed too. Her personality seemed to be the outgoing and spunky type.

The type Kiba would be interested in.

She hated it even more.

Karin comforted herself with the thought that they had already broken up.

Kiba thought she was hot. He came back to her for more.

She would like to keep it that way.

********

 

Karin continued to see Kiba for months. She let him bite her and kiss her and fuck her doggy style just like he wanted. She started to love it too, submitting herself completely to his control.

Sometimes, he brought Akamaru with him and they did it in front of the dog. At first, Karin found it repulsive but later on, she didn’t mind anymore.

He was sort of an extension of Kiba after all.

Though she almost murdered them both when Kiba jokingly suggested that she let Akamaru lick and penetrate her. He tried to wind her up sometimes.

But it was always worth it when they kissed and cuddled. It was like he transformed from the punisher to the savior.

She loved the way he caressed her hips and buttocks while kissing and licking her lips. The sensation of his fangs on her skin sent her waves of excitement.

She loved the way he called her hot and beautiful and sexy and delicious. She felt so feminine with him. The fact that he overpowered her made her feel like a princess.

Karin did not know if she was falling in love with him. But she often thought of marrying him and settling down with him.

She just wanted to be safe in someone’s strong arms. Someone who thought she was lovely and precious. That someone might be Kiba.

********

 

He trapped her in the supplies room of the hospital and went down on her. Karin bit her lip to stop herself from making sounds.

“Don’t hold it in, baby. Scream for me.” He licked harder and faster much to her chagrin.

“Uhh… Kiba!” She hissed while circling her hips rowdily. She was really enjoying this but any sound would alert the staff.

Sure enough, the door opened and Ino stepped inside. She shrieked at the sight of them, grabbed a few boxes and slammed the door.

Karin remembered that Ino was on supplies duty today. But the door…

“KIBA! WHY DIDN’T YOU LOCK THE DOOR? YOU SAID YOU LOCKED IT!” She pushed him away and pulled up her panties. How could he be so careless?

She left him there but he did not move to follow her.

Throughout the day, she tried to ignore the looks that Sakura and Ino were giving her. Sakura seemed to pity her while Ino was scathing.

Like she should care about those stuck up bitches.

********

 

Another time, they were at the nursery, behind the curtain of the washing area. He lay her on the floor, flat on her back and mounted her.

Karin was surprised. He always took her from behind.

“Lift your legs to my shoulders,” he told her.

With some effort, she did as he asked. He kissed her and rubbed against her for a while before entering her and pumping violently.

He groaned loudly, shamelessly and Karin wanted to shut him up. They were in the hospital for crying out loud! Someone would hear them.

“What the  _fuck_?” The curtain swung open and Karin squinted to see that Ino was staring at them with a revolted expression. “Ugh!” She pulled the sheet closed and her footsteps, walking away, slammed on the floor.

Karin remembered that Ino was on nursery duty that week.


End file.
